


Le gardien de tes nuits

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Series: Romantic and Fluff Lurora [3]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Children, F/M, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Nightmare
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Il était vingt-trois heures quatorze lorsqu’un cri résonna dans toute la maison des de Martel.
Relationships: Lucien Castle/Aurora De Martel
Series: Romantic and Fluff Lurora [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879840





	Le gardien de tes nuits

**Author's Note:**

> The originals est à Julie Plec. Ce one-shot est inspiré par le prompt: “Um, would it be okay if I held your hand?”

Il était vingt-trois heures quatorze lorsqu’un cri résonna dans toute la maison des de Martel. Lily, la nourrice d’Aurora de Martel, se précipita hors de sa chambre et se rendit dans celle de sa maîtresse. 

« Aurora, que se passe-t-il mon ange ?, lui demanda-t-elle. 

La jeune fille de quatre ans pleurait, tremblait et semblait effrayée par quelque chose. 

-J’ai fait un cauchemar nounou, c’était horrible, tellement horrible, expliqua-t-elle.

-Oh mon ange c’est finit, chut, je suis là, tenta-t-elle de la consoler en la prenant dans ses bras. 

-Tout va bien ?, questionna une voix masculine enfantine. 

La petite rousse se blottit davantage encore plus contre l’adulte, cette voix c’était celle de Lucien Castle, un petit garçon de sept ans qui travaillait depuis quelques semaines chez eux. La fillette ne savait pas pourquoi il était un de leurs serviteurs, elle était trop petite pour comprendre pourquoi il n’allait pas à l’école comme les autres enfants de son âge. Il l’intimidait un peu de part sa taille plus grande que la sienne, même s’il n’avait jamais été méchant avec elle, elle préférait éviter de se retrouver seule avec lui. 

-Ah c’est toi Lucien, notre petite Aurora a fait un cauchemar, je vais l’aider à se rendormir, tu ferai de retourner te coucher toi aussi, lui conseilla Lily.

Au lieu de suivre cet avis, il entra complètement dans la pièce, contourna le lit, s’accroupit pour ramasser quelque chose qui était sur le sol, et tendit à la petite fille ce qu’il avait récupéré.

-Tiens je crois que c’est à toi, lui dit-il. 

-Monsieur Fluffy !, s’exclama-t-elle en prenant son ours en peluche sans lequel elle ne dormait jamais. 

-Vous pouvez y aller Lily, je vais m’occuper d’Aurora, signala le petit brun.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Certain, vous avez une grosse journée demain, il faut que vous vous reposiez, insista-t-il. 

La femme hésitait, elle n’avait jamais vu les deux enfants interagir l’un avec l’autre plus de quelques secondes depuis que le petit garçon était entré au service des de Martel. Elle baissa les yeux vers sa petite protégée et lui caressa les cheveux. 

-Aurora, tu veux bien rester avec Lucien ?, lui demanda-t-elle d’une voix douce. 

La petite rousse jeta un bref regard vers le brun qui était sur sa gauche puis releva la tête en direction de celle qui s’occupait d’elle depuis sa naissance. 

-Oui nounou, il a raison, il faut que tu dormes, tu dois reprendre de l’énergie, affirma-t-elle.

-Merci Aurora, tu es une gentille fille, la remercia-t-elle. 

Elle l’embrassa tendrement sur le front, elle se leva, marcha jusqu’à Lucien et l’embrassa lui aussi sur le front. 

-Je suis dans ma chambre si jamais il arrivait quelque chose, rappela-t-elle.

-Merci, répondit le garçon.

-Bonne nuit nounou, ajouta la fillette. 

Une fois qu’elle fut partie et après qu’elle ait eu refermé la porte de la chambre, les deux enfants furent seuls. Aurora était assise sur son lit, elle fixait les couvertures bleues avec des oiseaux blancs brodés dessus et serrait très fort son ours en peluche. 

-Aurora est-ce que tu as peur de moi ?, lui demanda-t-il 

-Oui, un petit peu, avoua-t-elle d’une petite voix.

-C’est vrai, mais pourquoi ?, s’étonna-t-il.

-Parce que tu es grand, plus grand que moi, expliqua-t-elle timidement toujours sans le regarder.

-C’est juste pour ça ?, espéra-t-il

Elle hocha positivement la tête, elle le sentit se rapprocher d’elle et il s’arrêta lorsqu’il fut juste sur sa gauche. 

-Tu n’as rien à craindre, je ne te ferai jamais de mal, déclara-t-il.

-Promis ? 

-Juré, Aurora j’ai envie d’être ton ami, pas de te faire souffrir, affirma-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux. 

A force de l’observer discrètement, il avait remarqué que lorsque la petite rousse était angoissée, triste ou même très heureuse, les serviteurs avaient tendance à la câliner de cette manière, pour le plus grand bonheur de la fillette. Celle-ci fut d’abord surprise par ce geste, mais elle ferma rapidement les yeux et soupira de bonheur sous l’effet de celui-ci. Sa méfiance envers cet étranger s’éloignait à chacune de ses caresses. Les doigts de Lucien étaient doux, délicats, elle se sentait plus calme. 

-Comment te sens-tu ?, la questionna-t-il.

-Mieux, beaucoup mieux merci, lui répondit-elle en rouvrant les yeux et en tournant la tête vers lui. 

-Très bien, dis-moi que fait Lily pour t’aider à te rendormir lorsque tu as fait un cauchemar ?

-Elle me raconte une histoire, l’informa-t-elle. 

-Une histoire, elle te lit un livre ?

-Non, en général elle l’invente, le contredit-elle.

-Ah elle l’invente, je ne sais pas si je peux faire ça…

-Je suis sûre que oui, mais sinon tu peux m’en lire une, j’ai des livres dans la bibliothèque derrière toi, indiqua-t-elle gentiment. 

-Tu préférerais que j’en imagine une ?, devina-t-il en l’observant

-Oui, confirma-t-elle avec un immense sourire. 

-Très bien, alors pour te faire plaisir je vais essayer, mais si elle est nulle il faudra que tu me pardonnes.

-Elle ne sera pas nulle Lucien, déclara-t-elle pour lui donner du courage.

-Parfait, alors allonge-toi pour que je puisse débuter.

Elle se glissa sous les couvertures, posa sa tête sur l’oreiller et attendit qu’il se mette à conter. 

-Il était une fois une petite fille qui n’arrivait pas à dormir…

-Mais Lucien ce n’est pas une histoire ça c’est moi, le coupa-t-elle.

-Aurora tu veux une histoire oui ou non ? Oui, alors laisse-moi continuer.

-Pardon, s’excusa-t-elle en rougissant. 

-Je reprends, il était une fois une petite fille qui n’arrivait pas à dormir, tous les soirs elle attendait la venue de son ami Doux Plumage qui était un hibou, poursuivit-il. 

Il l’observa et fut soulagé de voir que ce début semblait lui plaire, elle le fixait, attentive à la suite de son récit. 

-Doux Plumage était un vieil hibou à qui elle avait sauvé la vie il y avait des années de cela. Elle l’avait trouvé affaiblit au pied d’un arbre de son jardin une fin d’après-midi d’hiver alors qu’elle rentrait de l’école. Elle l’avait ramené à l’intérieur de sa maison, l’avait nourri et l’avait réchauffé avec des couvertures. Il était resté caché dans sa chambre pendant plusieurs jours et il retrouvait petit à petit des forces. 

-Oui monsieur hibou va mieux !, s’exclama-t-elle ravie.

-Après plusieurs jours à l’abri, l’oiseau se sentit mieux, et un soir il vola jusqu’au pied du lit de sa sauveuse. Il se mit à lui parler, il lui raconta qu’il était un oiseau magique qui venait d’une lointaine contrée, qu’il était un ami d’un petit garçon qui vivait dans cet autre pays et qui était à la recherche d’un objet magique. 

-Quel sorte d’objet ?, demanda-t-elle curieuse. 

-Il l’ignorait, tout ce qu’il savait c’était que grâce à lui il aurait pu détrôner le méchant roi qui régnait sur le royaume qui traitait son peuple comme des esclaves. Il avait envoyé le hibou en quête de cet artefact pour pouvoir libérer les autres gens qui souffraient. 

-C’était un prince ? 

-Non Aurora, c’était un simple enfant d’esclave qui avait perdu ses parents et qui ne voulait plus être battu et humilié, la contredit-il.

-Il était très brave, commenta-t-elle en baillant. 

-Doux Plumage était étonné que la fillette puisse la comprendre, et il pensa qu’elle était l’alliée dont parlait la légende. La légende parlait d’une jeune fille possédant de puissants dons magiques et qu’elle serait capable d’aider le héros à l’âme noble à se débarrasser du souverain tyrannique. Elle eu du mal à y croire, elle était normale, elle n’avait pas de pouvoirs mais elle voulait aider le petit garçon. 

-Que s’est-il passé ensuite ?, demanda-t-elle en baillant encore une fois. 

-L’oiseau comprit ses doutes et décida de discuter avec d’autres hiboux du pays de sa nouvelle amie afin de savoir s’ils savaient des choses sur la prophétie. Il s’envola par la fenêtre et disparut dans la nuit. 

Lucien s’aperçut qu’Aurora avait fermé les yeux et ne les rouvrait pas, il allait s’éloigner pour qu’elle se repose lorsqu’elle l’appela. 

-Lucien, tu veux bien me tenir la main jusqu’à ce que je m’endorme complètement ?

-Bien sûr Aurora, accepta-t-il.

Il revint près d’elle et prit la main droite de la petite rousse dans la sienne. 

-Lucien, comment s’appelait le petit garçon ? 

-Je ne sais pas, comment voudrais-tu qu’il s’appelle ? 

-Lucien, chuchota-t-elle. 

-D’accord et la petite fille ? 

-Tu crois qu’elle pourrait avoir Aurora comme prénom ? 

-Je pense que oui, cela lui irait même très bien, signala-t-il en souriant. 

-Tu me raconteras la suite demain ?

-Bien sûr si tu en as envie.

-Merci.

Elle se tut et bientôt les mouvements de sa poitrine devinrent plus lents et plus réguliers. Elle ne bougea plus et il su qu’elle s’était endormie. Il ne partit pas tout de suite, il garda sa main dans celle de sa jeune maîtresse et la contempla pendant qu’elle était au pays de Morphée. 

-N’aie plus peur ma belle Aurora, je veillerai sur tes nuits aussi longtemps que tu le souhaiteras. »


End file.
